if you came back from heaven
by SammiThatsMe
Summary: REPOSTED. having a few probs posting it. mileys world was turned upside down....but she had no idea what was gonna happen next. crossover LILEY. Ghost whisperer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Writing cause I like to make believe lol. Strictly for fun.**

**if you dont like it then dont read it. im just having a little fun. reposted cause i had to sort some of it lol im not the best speller or writer but i do enjoy doing it so yeah lol **

**anywhu...back to the point......**

**********************************************************

The room felt like it was spinning. My heart is racing so fast im sure im gonna have a heart attack. My legs are so weak I feel them slowly giving way beneath me..everythings so blurry. I cant breath. I know theres people around me but I cant seem to make them out. It feels like im alone..alone falling into my own pit of misery.

''_you know..if you stare at that guitar any longer you might just burn a hole in it then you'll feel bad or freak out that you apparently have super powers.'' lilly smiled to the brunette she loved with all her heart. It had been a long time coming but against all odds, both girls had found something people search there whole lifes for. True love. _

''_ha ha very funny'' miley replied sarcastically placing the guitar next to her. She had been trying to write for half an hour. ''I just cant seem to focus at the moment'' _

_Lilly moved behind miley and wrapped her arms round her waist ''just listen to whats going on inside, what words your heart wants to say'' _

_Both girls sat in silence, miley closed her eyes and let her heart do the thiking for once…that's when it happened…that's when..it happened…those words just slipped out…._

''_will you marry me?''_

''miley?..miley?..are you ok?'' I hear a familiar voice say. Slowly opening my eyes I realise where I am. ''you fainted….'' Oliver says gently rubbing my hand. that's when I realise im in a hospital room. ''oh god oliver I had the worst nightmare ever….lilly…she…'' im stop when I notice the look on his face, full of sorrow, his eyes are red and puffy…his cheeks tear stained ''it wasn't a nightmare…..was it?'' I asked knowing the answer ''Miley, it was just to much, she held on as long as she could…it was to much'' his head sinks into his hands….I didn't know what to do…how could I cry? This was all my fault. But how could I not? Ive just lost the love of my life. My soul mate. My wife.

************************************************************************

**A/N - ok really short but let me know if i should keep going. i have a few ideas not sure how long it will be but yeah hope you enjoy. reveiws make me update faster [wink wink] xxxxx**

**p.s next chapter will be longer. ill explain more in following chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. [Sad face] lol**

******************************************************************

Its been a year since I lost my lilly. Lost my world. Lost my heart. Everyday's seems so long but in a really fast way. that's makes no sense I know but nothing has made sense since the day she left me. My heart doesn't even seem to know what's going on, some days im mad, some days im depressed, some days im just utterly numb. Hence why I haven't written a song since…god knows when. I hate it. The worst are the days I smell her sweet scent off her clothes that I haven't moved from her side of the cupboard, infact I haven't changed anything in this whole house, its still the same way it was when me and lilly first moved in. some days I swear…..she's still here.

_After night of love making the two newly weds lay together in the house they had choose together, with nothing but a blanket over them ''lilly at some point…you are aware we're gonna have to move everything in and unpack the boxes'' miley smiled turning on her side to face the love of her life. ''aww but why, im getting rather used to the carpet burns'' lilly laughed_

''_yeah but there getting harder to explain when you ware belly tops or that bikini your oh so fond of'' the brunette said half seriously, the blonde just smiled ''ok ok we'll totally do it tomorrow…I swear'' lilly held out her pinkie to prove she meant it…as if by pinkie shaking its set in stone. Miley gave her pinkie straight away pulling her beautiful wife into a kiss_

_The next day both girls spent all day fixing the house how they wanted it, Everything was unpacked, all boxes where empty. ''are you sure that's everything?'' Miley asked slightly frustrated while digging through old crumpled up paper that was left in the boxes, lilly looked over at the beautiful girl she belonged to, slowly she walked over to her and wrapped her arms round the brunette who was still digging in the box ''baby..as much as you dig you wont find what your looking for in there'' lilly whispered in her ear, slightly confused miley stopped ''what do you mean?'' _

_Lilly turned her wife round so they were looking into each other eyes ''miley I know its scary but your dad isn't hiding in that box….but if you walk two houses down..he's probably guzzling down some bacon.'' miley just smiled at lillys statement, no one ever got her the way lilly does. Its like she just knows what to say and do ''you sure you don't mind?'' miley asked wrapping her arms round the blond. ''no way, go for it. Ill be right here when you get back'' lilly said sincerely. With a quick kiss miley made her way out the door and to her dads._

_It had been two hours since miley had arrived at her dads who indeed was making up some bacon, ''you ok bud?'' he asked concerned that miley hadn't been her usual talkative self ''yeah…kinda…I dunno..dad when you married mom was it scary?'' Robbie gave her a lil smile ''it was the scariest thing ever, all I could think about is how perfect she was..how lucky I was…I was sure I would mess it up or wake up to find it was all a dream'' miley nodding her head to let him know she was feeling that ''but y'know what? Just forget the what if's, the only thing that matters is the moment your in. the present. Just believe that if they see something good…something amazing in you that there is something good and amazing in you. Trust me darling, they way lilly looks at you, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you two are forever'' miley wrapped her arms round her dad, she loved him so much. Hours past so she started heading home._

_Walking in her door she was greeted with a warm hug from lilly ''close your eyes'' she whispered into Mileys ear ''o…k'' the brunette said nervously as her wife guided her across the room, ''SURPRISE'' the blond shouted playfully, miley opened her eyes to see all her guitars and music books set out just like they were when she lived with her dad, the piano was facing out into the garden and the guitars were set out perfectly beside it ''.god lilly I love it…I love you'' miley gasped ''now it feels like our house'' lilly smiled._

Suddenly I hear a knock on the front door, I look at the clock and realise Oliver's half an hour late. ''Oliver…you're a lil late boy….'' im stopped mid sentence when I see that its not Oliver…its….a complete stranger. ''…your not Oliver…actually….your no one I know'' I gasp lightly, I look at the woman stood in front of me, she looks a good couple years older than me with long wavy brown hair. Her expression read nothing but nerves.

''hello. Im Melinda Gordon''

************************************************************************

**a/n- thank you for the reviews...keep them coming lol =p haha. i have two chapters ready to put up but gonna wait for the reaction from these two cause im cool like that. anywhu keep reviews coming please?? its ever so nice to read them ha ha ha xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. wish i did though lol. **

**_thank you for the reviews, they really give me the confidence to post more [big hugs to you all] hehehe._**

_**i wont be able to post anymore til bout Friday/Saturday cause im using my gf's laptop and shes giving it to her mum for the week lol so yeah [sad face]** _

************************************************************************************************

''um….do I know you?'' blunt I know but im not just gonna invite a stranger into my house, that would be crazy. ''no but im a friend of your wife's'' she sighs. Wait Melinda? Lilly never mentioned her. Oh god don't tell me this is gonna be on of those freaky Jerry Springer things. don't tell me lilly was cheating. No wait…lilly would never do that. Miley shut up. Stop thinking so much. ''a..are y..you ok?'' I hear her ask, I must have zoned out or something cause she's looking more and more nervous.

''come in'' is all I can muster up to be honest. I slowly walk over to the sofa and she follows. ''so…how did you know lilly?'' I don't bother looking at her, I just wait for the answer ''well…lets just say I saw her around'' she sounded so cryptic ''o..k. im guessing you know…that…she…well..'' thankfully she cuts me off. ''yeah, infact that's kinda how I ended up here'' what the hell? At what time will she be making sense? Im starting to get those crazy thoughts about lilly and an affair because I sure as hell never heard lilly mention this woman before neither has Oliver. ''was she sleeping with you?'' I cant take it anymore I have to know. This time I look at her, her expression is shocked but understanding, ''no..no no! not that I have a problem with homosexuals but I like my men…well…my man…my husband'' she says slightly confused by what she was saying. I feel a rush of relief fall over me, I cant believe I would even think lilly would do that to me. Stupid miley. ''so…why are you here?'' she looks down at the floor then back at me ''lilly asked me to come see you'' ok now im confused. Why would she ask a stranger to come see me? Infact how could she. She's……she's…gone. ''when? How?'' I can feel my tummy doing flips, im so confused but for some reason I feel anxiety, like when your on a roller coaster. ''this is gonna seem hard to believe but I've been visited by the spirit of your wife. Infact she hasn't left me alone for almost 6 months, she wouldn't till I came here'' suddenly my stomach feels like its been punched. What is this nutcase talking about. This must be some sick joke. An evil twisted sick joke. It feels like the worlds slowed down but im moving fast, I feel like there's a fire where my heart used to be…filling with rage as I take in what's just been said. What this loony is saying.

''GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE'' I scream pushing Melinda or what ever out the door, she's pleading and begging me to hear her out but I don't wanna hear anymore of her sick lies. ''STAY AWAY FROM ME'' and with that I close the door.

This cant be happening. I feel my legs lose all strength and my body falls to the ground, I try my best not to cry so far im succeeding. Im holding back the tears like I have done since the day….the moment….lilly was gone. I look up and see the clock on the wall, I slowly focus on the small hand moving round, going past each number…listening to each tick…just watching time go by…looking past the clock…looking into the nothingness that has become my life.

that's when it hits me. I know its crazy but what if she wasn't a loony, what if lilly was talking to her. Why wouldn't she talk to me instead though? Does this mean I could talk to lilly again? I could have lilly back? No! stop! Miley your talking crazy! Im brought outta my thoughts by two arms wrapping round me ''miley…what's wrong? What happened?'' I hear Oliver say, he must have let himself in ''Ol..Oli..Oliver…is it..possible to..to talk to the dead?'' I merely whisper, he pulls back in shock a little, I think he's about to call the loony bin if im honest ''miley I know you miss lilly but…you have to move on. Its hard but..shes gone'' I turn around to look at him, he has tears glazed in his eyes. I hate doing this. Making him remember his best friend is gone. ''Do you know a woman named Melinda?'' I asked trying to ignore his expression. He just shakes his head so I countue ''she showed up here…she said lillys sprit has been talking to her'' I feel the lump in my throat but I swallow it back down.

''did you ask her anything?'' he suddenly seems really interested, like maybe he's crazy enough to buy this shit. ''no I threw her lying ass out my house'' everything's feeling more and more mixed up, I thought he would say she was nuts. ''that's probably for the best'' he sighs. I just nod in agreement. ''I think im gonna go to bed, im so tired'' with that he takes the hint and leaves. But im left…thinking about today's events. Getting more confused than ever. Only one things is going round my head…

Should I believe her?

_''Miley why do you have to be so stubborn..why wont you just listen'' lilly yelled at the brunette girl who was standing on the beach, it was a cold night, the 16 year old best friends had been fighting the whole walk from Oliver's house to the beach. ''how could you show up with her? With joannie? Of all people?'' miley screams her brown locks blowing in the wind ''cause you turned me down. You said you didn't like me like that'' lilly had asked joannie to forget her broken heart, the numb the pain she had been feeling. Miley hated this. This was her fault. Still if lilly loved her so much, wanted to be with her so much how could she just be all over joannie in front of her so quickly? ''god lilly. Am I that's easy to get over?'' the brunette threw her hand in the air trying to get rid of some of the anger building up inside her, noticing this lilly walked over so she was closer to the girl she was crazy about ''miley would just listen…I want to be with you! I love you! Im madly deeply inlove with you! Why cant you believe that? Why cant you believe I was only doing that to try and get over you? Failing miserably may I add!'' _

_there eyes met, miley felt the anger replaced with relief but also sorrow ''lilly im so sorry, I was so scared. I love you. God..seeing you tonight…seeing joannie all over you. Kissing you the way I have wanted to kiss you for so long, seeing you in her arms like you should be in mine, seeing her have everything that should be mine'' the brunette stopped as tears were forming behind her eyes but this time..she was gonna let them show._

_For once she let every tear drop fall. she let it all out ''im inlove with you lilly. I just…got so scared..I just..I was scared. I want it. I want us. I want it all.'' with that lilly pushed her lips against Mileys who in return made it more passionate, neither girl wanting it to stop till the had to. Till if they didn't they would stop breathing. ''so..miley…will you be my girlfriend?'' lilly asked nervously without a second thought miley looked deep into her best friends eyes ''id love to'' _

_It was the happiest moment of both girls lifes..so far although both girls had worries and doubts. Was it going to last? What if they end up hating each other? What if this moment of sheer bliss causes years of hurt and pain? Neither girl voicing these thoughts out loud. Neither girl knowing that 3 years later they would be married, one girl completely oblivious to that thought that in 6 years…her soul mate would be ripped from her._

When I wake up I look over to my clock, 6:30am. I close my eyes again hoping ill fall back asleep but as soon as I wake im thinking of her. Of lilly. Of Melinda. I realise I only have one choice.

Im gonna have to talk to Melinda.

***********************************************************************

**Reveiws get hugs [winkwink] hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - i own nothing...which sucks but what ya gonna do eh? lol im writting for fun, not profit.**

******************************************************************************

I decide to call every hotel in Malibu till I find her, I still feel like a complete loony for buying all this stuff but I just have to know. Is it possible for her to talk to lilly? See lilly? I mean no one would be sick enough to lie about that sorta thing? She hasn't asked for money or anything so she really has nothing to gain…does she?

I decide to take a brake from calling round til I relax my train of thought a bit. I sit at my piano for the first time since lilly….left. Running my fingers over the keys I think about lilly. I think about our love. I think about talking to her again…I mean…how crazy is this?…I put all doubts…melinda..lilly being gone…it all out my mind. I focus on lilly, I focus on us. that's when its there… that's when it comes back to me…

The last conversation I ever had with her….

The first and only real fight we had….

''_miley this is stupid….we're fighting over nothing'' lilly sighed sitting down on the bed that held so many amazing memories for both girls. ''lilly…….how could you not tell me…you're thinking about children?'' miley asked getting worried, I mean lillys thinking of that, it hadn't really crossed the brunettes mind till now. ''miles..I was just reading up on it. I wasn't planning on attacking you with a turkey baster while you sleep tonight'' lilly shouted partly trying to lighten the mood but she really couldn't believe the thought of kids with her puts miley off so much..she didn't want them right away but it was nice just think about it…nice just to talk about it._

''_not funny.'' the brunette sighed leaning her back against the wall across from the bed where lilly was. ''I thought it might have been, listen I was just looking, just thinking, thinking far future plans, as in years down the line. It was just nice to think about us having our own family.'' Mileys head shot up like someone had just hit her…her eyes widened and staring right at her wife, ''listen miley. I was thinking future plans, im sorry that the thought of us starting a family scares you so much…the thought of us having kids or maybe even just a puppy seems so off putting'' with that lilly walked out. Leaving miley with her thoughts._

_It had been 2 hours. Lilly hadn't called or anything. Oliver hadn't seen or hear from her…no one had. She was pacing the floor thinking of where the love of her life could be…at first she just wanted to shout at lilly for walking out, she had never done that before…although they hadn't ever really had a fight before…._

_As she paced up and down a photo caught her eyes, it was of her and lilly. They had been together 1 year in it. Lilly was wearing big sunglasses that covered most of her face, a huge smile on her face. She was posing with one of lillys ''gangster'' caps. They looked so happy. Moving along the mantlepiece she saw a picture of them on there wedding day…lilly was wearing a really sleek dress, it hugged her amazing curves…looking at the picture miley realised that she was stupid. Seeing how happy they made each other. It was all she needed to know. that's when it hit her…_

_She was ready to start a family._

_Quickly dialling her soul mates number she felt herself loosen up, relax._

''_hello'' she heard the sweetest voice say. It sounded so full of hurt.  
_''_lilly..im sorry. I completely over-reacted. Please come home?'' the brunette pleaded.  
_''_miley…im sorry. I should have talked it all through with you. I love you so much'' miley felt her heart skip abeat, even after all this I time it did that every time lilly said those three words.  
_''_no lilly listen…im glad you did..it made me realise…I am ready'' miley couldn't help the smile that crept across her lips.  
_''_really? Oh my god im so happy to hear that'' lilly almost scream down the phone she was so happy.  
_''_yes. Im certain. Now hurry up and get home, we have some making up to do'' her tone was seductive…miley couldn't help it. wasn't this the best part of fighting? The ''making up''?  
_''_I am home se..'' suddenly the phone cut off, miley had no time to think cause the next thing she heard was a loud crash outside._

_Running outside she could feel her heart jumping into her throat…but nothing could have compared to what she saw when she got outside…_

Suddenly I realised I was playing the keys, I was no longer just running my finger over them. I was playing a tune..a lovely tune. Full of all the sorrow I was feeling. All the confusion. Finally everything I wanted to make sense of was coming out…….

**I wouldn't know what to say  
****I wouldn't know what to do  
****If you came back from heaven  
****And I could look at you  
****Would I fumble for the words?  
****Would I be a little shy?  
****Would I bust right out with laughter?  
****Or break right down and cry?  
**

Everything was just coming out, every thought. Every feeling. I just went with the flow, said what my heart was screaming..

**Oh, if you came back from heaven  
****Would it be like it was then?  
****Could we just pick up, where we left off  
****And try it all again?  
****Oh, if you came back from heaven  
****It would freeze me in my tracks  
****And I hope God knows, if he let you goI'd never send you back  
**

What if its true. What if I will get lilly back…for a little while.

**Do your kisses feel the same?  
****Do you still have the same touch?  
****And will you whisper softly  
****'Coz you've missed me so much?  
****Have you heard all my prayers  
****When I lay down at night?  
****And did you feel my body  
****When I held your pillow tight?  
**

every night since I was forced to sleep alone I held lillys pillow, sometimes id close my eyes and take in her scent...I swear it was like I was holding her. Then my eyes would open…she wasn't there. She never would be again.

**Oh, if you came back from heaven  
****Would it be like it was then?  
****Could we just pick up, where we left off  
****And try it all again?  
****Oh, if you came back from heaven  
****It would freeze me in my tracks  
****And I hope God knows, if he let you goI'd never send you back  
**

What if lilly did come back…what if somehow this was a second chance. In some crazy way lilly wasn't gone…my heart would be returned…my life would be whole again. I would have a reason to live again.

**And if, God forbid, you leave this earth again while I see  
****I hope he knows if you go you'll be bringing me  
**

Was it to crazy to wanna be where she is…to think I should be with her. I should leave with her.? Is she waiting? is she coming back? My life isn't even a Iife anymore….not without lilly. Us.

**Oh, if you came back from heaven  
****Would it be like it was then?  
****Could we just pick up, where we left off  
****And try it all again?  
****Oh, if you came back from heaven  
****It would freeze me in my tracks  
****And I hope God knows, if he let you goI'd never send you back  
**

Slowly I took my fingers away from the piano. Realising what's going on. I just had to get my answers…I had to work out if I was gonna get to talk to my one true love again.

I had to find that damn woman.

**************************************************************

**_A/N- yeah finally got the laptop back [smiles] working on the next chapter.  
_**_**thank you to everyone whos reviewed & added me to alerts, means alot.  
really gives me the confidence to write not just more of this but other stories i have in the making.  
****im greedy so im gonna ask for more reveiws please? [puppy dog eyes] hehehehe**_

**_much love xxxxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- i own nothing. not a thing. cause im not cool like the people who do. lol.**

***********************************************************************

It took me long but I finally found her. I finally found the woman claiming to have the ability to talk to lilly…my lilly. I couldn't yet. I couldn't talk to her yet. I needed advice. I needed honest judgement. I need my daddy.

Walking up to his house I feel my nerves kick in. I mean did he ever have this when mom died? Would he have wanted this chance? Or would it have made letting go harder? Maybe I'm just nuts for even giving this all a second thought, a sane thought at all.

''hey there bud. How's everything?'' I hear his voice and all my thoughts disappear..he was my hero, the man who raised me. He wouldn't think I was insane for all this…would he?

''hey daddy, I need to ask you something'' I state sitting down on the sofa. He sits next to me giving me a curious but caring smile. ''ok…shoot'' I'm not sure how I'm meant to go about this? I mean saying 'hey daddy some crazy claims her and my wife..whos been gone for a year… have been having late night chats fun huh?' I think that would just force him to throw me in a padded cell for the rest of my life.

God this would be so much easier if lilly was here..everything with her was so..simple. She would always make awkward situations feel…better.

''_god lilly why is this so hard to do?'' miley asked her girlfriend of 3 months. It was a sunny afternoon, the perfect day to relax in the garden with friends and family. Yet here two 16 year old lovers sat, on the sofa that had given them comfort and warmth for so long but now they sat…anxious..scared..uncomfortable…just every opposite feeling than what it used to. ''miles it will be fine, he's your dad..he loves you no matter what'' the blonde smiled gently rubbing her girlfriends arm. _

_Just then Mileys dad walked over and sat down next to them ''ok darling what was so important that y'all just had to tell me right now'' he smiled the brunette looked over at the blonde and felt a type of relief set within her. ''daddy..ya know me and lilly…we really love each other..I mean she's my best friend in the whole world'' the man she admired so much just smiled ''course darling..you guys are tighter than two pigs in a blanket'' miley looked over at her girlfriend who looked equally confused about wether what her dad said was good or bad. ''yeah..but daddy…we're more than that now…I'm…I am…I mean we're…me and lilly are….'' miley felt herself getting frustrated and it was obvious lilly could tell as she grabbed a tight hold of the brunettes hand ''you two are in love?'' Robbie suddenly blurted out taking both girls by such surprise all they could so was nod. ''well gosh miley..I knew that. Its been obvious for so long I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner''_

_Both girls looked at each other not sure about what to think but one thing was clear…everything was going to be ok. ''wow daddy. I'm so happy. You're the best daddy in the whole world thank you so much'' miley screamed over joyed as she wrapped her arms round him. ''now lilly you just take care of my lil girl ok?'' Robbie smiled at the blonde who was still smiling in amazement ''ok btw lilly, you don't have to worry at all..your mother worked it out before even I did..she'll be just as happy for you both'' he added giving the blonde a hug then walking out the room. _

''_god miley this is unbelievable, my MOTHER knew? She's ok with it? Ok at some point life's gonna kick me up the ass cause everything is way to good right now'' lilly smiled placing a soft kiss on the brunettes lips who in return pulled her closer making the kiss a lot more passionate ''lilly…as long as we have each other…we'll get through anything life throws at us''miley smiled as the kiss broke. ''I love you'' both girls said at the exact same time before bursting into giggles at how cheesy they both were…but that's just how liley rolls._

'darling…what's going on? Is this about that woman that came to yours yesterday?'' he asked. How the hell did he know? He does that way to often ''daddy how did yo..'' but then it hit me. Oliver. ''Oliver told you didn't he?'' It was more a statement than a question and he just nodded. ''daddy I dunno what to do…or think…I mean is it possible?'' I was looking in his eyes for some sorta answer but it looked just as confused as me ''miles..I wish I could tell you but that's one of those things in life that you'll never know the truth about…I mean…it sounds crazy and unbelievable but there must be something after we leave this earth y'know? So if your looking for answers your talking to the wrong person'' ok this wasn't really what I wanted, I wanted him to tell me I was crazy for for thinking its possible..that Melinda was some crazy who got bored and decided to turn my life upside down. But I guess he's right…if I want answers there's only one place I can get them..

At some random hotel on the other side of town…

To where the person who created this whole mess is…

To Melinda.

''thank you daddy. Guess I better go get answers then'' I sigh giving him a hug before walking out and heading back to mine and lillys…I mean…my house.

Walking in the door I looked round at everything…suddenly I thoughts of what the house woulda been like if we had got that chance…the chance to start a family..if lilly was still here. Coming home to her and our child. Having a child to forever inbed the love me and lilly shared together into this crazy world forever…to have a piece of lilly to hold onto if she had to be….gone.

Would we have had a girl or a boy? Would him or her have my eyes? Blonde hair or brown? What name would we have picked? God why didn't I work out how ready I was sooner? Maybe thing would be different…maybe she'd be here, buying silly little toys or changing nappies pretending it wasn't grossing her out…I feel tears forming in my eyes and I have to fight to stop them falling. God miley stop thinking. You had your chance and you blew it now leave it alone.

Grabbing my car keys. I run out to my car, I knew what I had to do but getting the courage to do it is completely different…what if she can talk to lilly…why would lilly stick around here…on earth..when she could be in heaven..I mean that's the better place we all work to get to by doing good deeds or making up for our sins or just hope that god will forgive us no matter what we have done. Lilly would be an angel. I know it. She was my angel before she was taken away from me.

What would be so important that she had to stick around? I know she loved me. She knew I loved her. We were happy.

What's going on in my life?!

Next thing I know I'm pulling up to the hotel I'm certain Melinda is staying at. That I'm certain my answers are just hiding behind one of those doors.

But yet my body just wont move….

Its like its stuck to the seat of my car…

that's when I see her…Melinda.

She's just about to cross the street, I see her lips moving like she's talking to someone but there's no one near her.

I have no idea what's come over me but I jump out my car and start running after her….finally I catch up to her, grabbing her arm….

''we need to talk'' I state.

********************************************************************

**A/N - hope y'all like this chapter....shall be finishing this soon, reveiws mean the world to me :)**

**mucho love xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - i dont own anything. but if i did....that would rock ha ha ha ha.**

**thanks for all the reveiws and alerts...means alot.**

_********************************************************_

_The world suddenly seem to move in slow motion as miley ran out to the street, not sure where to look at first…what to do..should she shout for help? Call 911...everything was moving so slow…to slow to really take in.  
__Trying to gain control of the situation she took a deep breath in slowly glancing round she saw a man stumbling around looking a mixture between confusing and disbelief, he had a gash across his face, what looked like a bloody nose but coulda been blood from the gash on his head and he was holding his stomach. There was a car across the street, it was crashed into a tree. Miley let her eyes glide over the scene in front of her…..that's when she saw it…_

_Just along from the mess of a car, laying motionless on the road was the body of a blonde woman. _

_Miley shaked her head in disbelief, it couldn't be her wife! She was just talking to her. It just couldn't be her._

_that's when Robbie and the rest of the neighbourhood came running out….suddenly the brunettes eyes shot open wide in realization._

''_LILLY'' she scream running over and wrapping her arms round the woman she loved. ''lilly…baby…wake up. C'mon..please wake up'' no one actually knew how much time had past before the ambulance arrived._

_Everything speed up at that point. The drive to the hospital, the doctors name, the nurses faces…it was all just a blur. Oliver arriving with Robbie, was just..faded in her memory. All the words the doctors where using where just gibberish to her and with lilly condition they had no time to explain them._

''_mrs miley Truscott…your wife is stable at the moment…but….'' the doctor seemed to hesitate…miley just stared blankly at him. All she wanted was to hold her beautiful wife…to take her home. ''we've done all we can, she had a lot of internal injuries. Her ribs where broken…which cased a punctured lung…she also had a lot of internal bleeding, we did our best but..the next couple hours are critical.'' as the doctors words sank in miley felt her legs slowly getting weaker…''can you just tell me…..will she survive?'' miley asked…barely a whisper. ''we cant say for certain at this moment in time mrs Truscott….but…I'm afraid the extent of her injuries…..it would take no less than a miracle''_

''I know. Lilly told me you wouldn't stay away for to long'' Melinda smiled nervously at me. Like if I had taken it the wrong way I would rip her head off. God that is just so lilly, she's always right. Always knows what I'm gonna do before I do it…always knows…me.

''um…can we go somewhere? Private'' I ask looking round, I don't want people to over hear to be dead honest…..ok wrong choice of words.

She just starts walking towards the hotel, I follow. What else am I gonna do? I've come this far…may as well go the whole show.

The walk to her hotel room was silent. Looking round the hotel, it was rather nice little place. Not to in your face but not exactly skanky looking. She stops at a door, before entering she turns and looks at me, like she was looking for a reaction or something, that when it catches my eye. The number on the door…number 13. That was the number of lillys basket ball shirt. It must be a coincidence that's when I hear that woman's voice again ''no..it was on purpose'' she says barely a whisper, I just ignore it and follow her in.

I sit down on a small chair next to the door. While she sits down on the bed across the room..

''so what's lilly apparently gotta say to me?'' I ask, I don't want her to think I'm buying into this.

She just smiles a little at me ''yeah. She dose.''

******************************************************************************

**A/N- hope y'all like it. i have two chapters all wrote out just need checked over and such lol  
hopfully ill have them up soon...spesh if i get loads of reveiws [wink wink] hehehe**

**much luv  
xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -i hate to say it but i own nothing :( pretty gutted. lol**

**sorry for the wait....but yeah...im back hehe**

*********************************************

_Miley slowly walked into the room her wife lay in. she looked like she was just sleeping. Letting her eyes move across the room it felt so..dull. Walking over to the bed where lilly was laying she couldn't take it in, this couldn't happen. _

_''lilly, they say your in pretty bad shape. Do you believe that? They don't even seem to have faith in you pulling through. How crazy is that baby?'' miley whispered laughing slightly like this was all just over dramatic, like lilly would wake up and be laughing with her soon. ''but I know you, your just waiting to surprise us all. Cause that's what you do baby, you surprise us.'' lillys body just lay there, motionless. _

_''listen though. I think you should wake up now ok? I think we should be heading home.'' miley said matter of factly. _

_That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder…turning round she saw blue eyes looking at her. Similar to the blue eyes she gets lost in ''miley honey, its gonna be ok'' the woman sighed trying to hold in any tears that might worry the young girl more. ''heather, this is all crazy. Lilly will be fine. She's gotta be. She's….to young to die!'' Miley's voice cracked, wrapping her arms round the brunette heather nodded in agreement. _

_It had been 3 hours since lilly had been brought in, miley had fallen asleep on a seat across from where lilly was. Heather was sitting on the other side gently stroking the hair from her beautiful daughters face._

_''god Lillian, you always did keep me on edge didn't you? Always doing something to drive me crazy. Weither it was skate boarding or surfing…I always worried so much, thinking you would fall or drown..and now look, the first time I really have to worry and its all cause some idiot thought he could drive while being totally drunk…all you were doing was getting out your car…you did all those crazy stunts…but simply getting out of you car has put your life at risk….you were right when you used to say life's not fair…I'm your mother..you cant leave this earth before me. I wont allow it.'' heathers voice cracked and tears started streaming down her face uncontrollably. ''please baby girl, don't leave me. don't leave before me. I love you lil one'' resting her head on her little girls hand she couldn't stop herself, sobbing was all she could do. Miley woke with the sounds of her mother in laws cry's…running over she wrapped her in a comforting hug. Letting one tear slowly fall from her face._

_Suddenly they were brought out of there thoughts by a sudden beeping noise, looking over at lillys heart monitor all they saw was a single straight line. ''LILLY. OH GOD NO. LILLY PLEASE. LILLY.'' miley screamed falling to the ground as doctors and nurses surrounded lillys bed. ''LILLY I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU'' all miley could do is watch, heather was across the room sobbing her heart out, with her hands across her face as if it would make everything ok again. Like it would take all this away. But it wouldn't. nothing would. Miley couldn't take this…she just had to get out. So she did what she could…she ran. Ran out the room and down the corridor to where Robbie, Jackson and Oliver where. _

_Suddenly she fell to the ground. Robbie quickly picked his daughter up and carried her to some nurses near by…while Oliver ran to lillys room._

_But by the time he got there, it was over. ''she's….she….my baby girl is gone'' heather sobbed. _

_Oliver broke down crying. His best friend was gone. The girl who had been there his whole life. Who he had seen everyday since he can remember. He would never see ever again. He'd never hear her voice again. Worst of all…he had to tell the woman his best friend had loved with all her heart. He had to tell the woman who had married his best friend and also become one of his best friends. _

_He had to crush Mileys world.___

I dunno what I'm meant to say now. Hey? Or so how is she? Or why the hell did she leave me? Why could this stranger see and speak to her and not me?

''I know this is all hard to take in…but..'' hard to take in? understatement if I ever heard one ''how is your husband?'' I ask. ''he's fine.'' she replies looking down. ''is he your soul mate? Is he that one unbelievable love? The one you know you'll never find again?'' she just nods ''well then you have no idea'' I state bluntly. When she looks at me I see nothing but genuine compassion.

''shes here miley. She's here with you''

** *****************************************

**Next chapter soon i promise.  
reveiws and such are very much loved hehehe**

**much love.**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok im sorry its been awhile. we sorta started this somewhat almost strike at work then i got ill and the doctors thought it was swine flu but it wasnt and yeah it got pretty crazy. i've had this written for a while now just wanted to look over it, make sure its good and i hope it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Sadly.  
**

*************************************

Suddenly I start to feel like the room is closing in on me, like I the closer the walls get to me the more my throat closes up and I cant breath. I make a mistake. I shouldn't have come here…but if I didn't I would spend the rest of my life wondering…would that really be better than this? Than this feeling?

What would lilly do? God she'd probably laugh at me. There must be somewhere to prove this woman is for real…to prove that lilly did come back for me….she is here. With me.

''ok…then ask her what my biggest secret is?'' this is will be good, there's no way this woman could possibly know…so now she'll get it wrong and I can put all this crazyness out of my life. Melinda looks confused, I knew this would work.

''um..lilly wants to make sure your certain its ok for her to tell me cause once I know that's that.'' I just laugh a little knowing this is all crap, she's just trying to get out of proving this all to me. ''i'm certain. You wont tell anyone will you Melinda? I mean..we'r sworn to secrecy right?'' with a smile she nods in agreement. Suddenly her mouth drops open like she's just seen a…well I would say ghost but yeah…apparently that's her life so let say…like she just saw….god I dunno what could shock a woman who can apparently see and speak to dead people? ''your Hannah Montana'' she gasps. OH MY GOD.

''wh..wh..what did you just say?'' no way in hell. How did she know? Lilly is here? No it cant be. ''your Hannah Montana. don't worry I will never tell anyone'' she looks so genuine. ''is she really here?'' I feel my heart start beating faster and faster….how this all be possible.

_The sky was bright blue without a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day, families where out having picnics, friends where at the beach hanging out..couples where taking long walks full of kissing, hugging and holding hands…yet here were family friends and a newly widowed woman standing together next to a fresh grave._

_There was flowers everywhere, people had lay down teddies, the skate board lilly designed, her favourite surf board. It was all set out just they way lilly would have wanted it…with a big picture of her and miley on there wedding day._

''_miley honey, its time'' heather smile softly looking at the brunette. They had decided miley would sing for lilly one last time. More than anything miley wanted to. It just felt right. Her dad also thought writing down how she feels might just help her deal with everything._

_Slowly the broken woman grabbed her guitar, looking down on the beautiful white coffin that now held the woman she loved, choking back tears she started playing….the last song she would sing for a long time. Maybe even ever._

_**Imagine a world where no music was playing  
And think of a church with nobody praying**_

_Miley couldn't keep her eyes off the tombstone in front of her…this was all she had left of lilly? There was so much left unsaid…so much memories that they never got to make…this wasn't fair._

_**Have you ever looked up at a sky with no blue?  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you**_

_Everyone sat in silence, taking in the words. Taking in the moment. Silent sobs could be heard. Oliver stood with his head down trying to hide his tears that showed so clearly as they dropped to the ground…next to him heather stood, staring blankly into space as tears dropped to the ground. _

_**Have you walked in a garden where nothing was growing  
Or stood by a river where nothing was flowing**_

_Robbie looked up at the sky, almost as if he could see lilly looking down on them now and again looking between miley and the grave in front. Wrapping his arm round heather he returned his eyes back up to the sky._

_**If you've seen a red rose unkissed by the dew  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you**_

_Miley took in everyone's expressions, how they were standing, where there eyes were aiming. Everyone was so different. The brunette wasn't sure what she was ment to be doing._

_**Can you picture heaven with no angels singing  
Or a quite Sunday morning with no church bells ringing**_

_Deciding no one was helping her deal with…how she was ment to be dealing with all this…so she did what always made sense to her..to think of lilly._

_The way she could say so much without even talking, the way she danced. The way she smiled and her blue eyes would light up…_

_**If you've watched as the heart of a child breaks in two  
Then you've seen a picture of me without you**_

_The way she would make miley feel whole, her kisses always sent tingles all over her body, when the blonde held her it felt like she was untouchable like she was in the safest place, when they made love that's exactly what it was..it was two people showing each other how much they love, respect and trust each other….but now all that was gone. She wouldn't have any of that again._

_**Can you picture heaven with no angels singing  
Or a quite Sunday morning with no church bells ringing**_

_Sorrow took over all of her body. realising her life as she knew it was over…one half of her soul was taken from her. How could she ever move on now? How could she ever live now? How could this world ever make sense again._

_**If you've watched as the heart of a child breaks in two  
Then you've seen no picture of me without you  
Then you've seen no picture of me without you**_

_Slowly the young woman stopped strumming the strings of her guitar. A look of realisation and unbelievable sorrow spread across her face. Looking over at her dad, he gave her slight nod to let her know she did good. Slowly her eyes drifted to the coffin that was now having the first handfuls of sand dropped on it by Oliver and heather…walking over miley took a handful, loosely letting it go she whispered ''come back to me lilly''_

''yes she is. She says you asked her to and now here she is…well talking through me but y'know'' she seemed relived that I finally believe her. All I can think is how scared this feels. What if she leaves me again now? I don't want to hurt again but she's here. Right now. This moment. So im not going anywhere. ''she..she heard me?'' Melinda just smiles ''yes. She was with you the whole time. She never left you'' but she did leave me! ''she's not here anymore is she? So she did. She…left me here..alone'' I feel tears fighting to brake free but I wont allow it. This was my fault…I had not right. ''she was with you the whole time, she sat with you when you cried into her pillow. She listened when you sang…she never ever left.'' its getting harder to keep these tears in…she heard me sing. She always loved to hear me sing. ''I miss you so much lilly…im so sorry. This was all my fault. If I hadn't..'' my eyes glance across the room, lillys talking through Melinda so I dunno where to look. ''no no no…she says this was never you fault, you have nothing to feel sorry for. You gave her more happiness than she ever thought was possible.'' its getting harder and harder to keep these tears in.

''it is. If I had just realised I was ready to start a family…you wouldn't have left. And…and…now its too late'' I feel my heart braking all over again. The pain is still so fresh. ''lilly believes it was fate, she said it was her time and no matter what it would have happened. She needs you to move on with life..find love again. She died. That doesn't mean you stop living.'' god I wish I could see her right now, hear her voice but I know that these are lillys words. ''how can I love anyone else but you lilly, you are my soul mate. Everything I want…I only want with you. You're the love of my life'' Melinda has tears in her eyes…I know I should make sure she's ok but dammit I don't care, all that matters is lilly. ''she understands and she feels the same, she says your love, the love you both share for one another will live forever. Nothing will change that. She'll be waiting for you. She'll always be waiting'' suddenly the pain doesn't feel as strong, I feel relief. Im not sure why. ''but we never got to do all the thing we wanted. We never got to have a family. You never got to live your life like you said you wanted to…'' I feel a tear escape and slide down my cheek. Looking over at Melinda I see a strange look come across her face..''um..she says she got to marry you. She got to have you in her life. She got to spend her life with you even if it wasn't as long as you both hoped. She got to live her life.'' I just stare..theres something she's not telling me..then she smiles at me

''there's something she never told you…''

**************************************

**Thank you for all the reveiws and such.  
really does mean the world to me :)**

**so at the risk of sounding greedy....  
more please?  
hehehe**

love xxx


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer. i own nothing. or whatever. :) **_  
_**sorry its took soooooooooooo very long. had mega writters block and had loads to do (christmas, new year, house hunting, all that stuff) but it has been along time. so here it is. the last chapter. i hope you like it. i thought it was the perfect way to end this story. :) enjoy.**_

Miley lay in her bed. Her mind and body a lot more mature than when she spoke to her love again. It had been over 40 years since that day, since Lillian Truscott changed her world around once more. Years had flew by but never blurred the memory of that day.

Looking round her dark room lit only by the lamp on her side table she had never felt more content, happy and blissfully peaceful before in her whole life. She could look back on her life, feeling proud and thankful at how it turned out. The door to her room opened and in walked in two figures, a blonde haired blue eyed woman along with a brown haired man with bluey green eyes. They both took a seat at the side of her bed and smiled at the woman laying there. ''hey mom how you feeling?'' the man asked taking her hand in his, Mile looked at her children. They were beautiful.

''_what? What is it?'' I ask as my heart ties to break out of my chest. The anxiety filling every inch of my body.  
_''_she says she was worried…'' her eyes seem to be looking in my direction but focusing on something else. As if she's looking through me. ''she wanted to make sure you'd be ok. Have everything you always wanted''_

''I'm perfect darling'' she smiled taking his hand in hers. Her hands looked so small, so fragile wrapped in his. ''how was dinner?'' her son let out a small laugh before replying ''it was fine momma, uncle Ollie cant cook as good as you but he did try''  
''if by try you mean almost burn the house to the ground before ordering take out, then yes he did try'' the woman sat next to him interjected laughing.

''_what did she do? Melinda? Tell me?'' I almost shout out of frustration. She seems to be taking her sweet ass time getting the information. My legs push my body up without me even realising til I was towering over the woman sitting across from me ''LILLY! WHAT DID YOU DO?'' I ask not knowing where to look.  
_''…_she had some of her eggs frozen for you. So you could make the choice of whether you wanted to start a family, have her children.'' she says so calm that I feel a fool for getting so angry. ''wh..what?'' is all I say, my legs losing the suddenly burst of strength they had two seconds ago causing me to sit back down.  
_''_she was going to tell you but then you started arguing and well..she never got the chance. She just wanted to make sure you had the option. Whether you take it or not is your choice. She doesn't want you to feel any pressure. She loves you and always will regardless.'' _

**late at night,  
the air was cool we snuck into the swimming pool  
you dove headfirst,  
I waded in the scent of chlorine upon our skin**

Miley laughed at her daughters bluntness. So much like her mother. So much like Lilly. ''he is a doughnut mom'' the young woman added between giggles. ''that he is'' she agreed, her eyes becoming heavy and tired.  
''would you like us to leave you to sleep?'' Miley pushed her eyes open. She wanted more time with them. Even just a couple minutes before she slept. ''no sweetie. Not yet. Gosh you are so much like your mother darling, you know that?'' the younger woman's eyes seemed to light up ''I just wish I had met her momma'' she smiled

''_you mean…'' the words got caught in my throat ''..you can have the family. The children you wanted with Lilly are still possible.'' Melinda finished for me. As if I would need to make a choice. of course I want a piece of her to keep with me forever. of course I want her children._

''_there is no choice. Its all I want'' I smile thinking of what our child will look like, if it will have Lilly's eyes? My hair? Excitement filled my body but it was soon replaced by guilt and sadness ''Lilly, you'll never get to see our child. You'll never get to see all that our child will do'' I sigh tears filling my eyes._

''_she says 'of course I will. I'm always gonna be watching you and our child. You made me so happy and seeing you happy will continue to make me happy. You're the love of my life Miley. I'll never completely leave you.'' its Melinda talking but in my head, all I hear is the soft sweet voice of my wife._

**the stars were bright,  
****the water clear  
****I felt your heat as you swam near  
****I held my breath, you held my hand  
****moving away, further from land **

She hasn't ever stopped watching you, she's always with us. Remember that. And when my time comes, you'll have both of us with you'' the brunette smiles fighting with her body to stay awake abit longer. ''and you know Mikky will be here to make sure everything's ok''

Mikky aka Mikayla had been the woman to come into Mileys life several years after her meeting with Melinda. Miley waited 4 months before using Lilly's eggs and to the brunettes surprise she hadn't fallen pregnant with Lilly's child, instead it was Lilly's children as she had twins. A beautiful girl and boy. 4 years later the dark haired Latina had swept her off her feet. Mikayla had been totally understanding and with Lilly's words always fresh in her mind, Miley had let herself fall for the woman. The years they had spent together had been wonderful and the brunette would always love her but she never forgot Lilly or love like she did her first time.

**the moon was full,  
****everything blue  
****the water stilled,  
****reflecting you**

''_I love you so much baby. I wont ever love anyone like I love you. You're my first. You'll always be my first'' the tears fall freely and heavily from my face. Happiness and sadness blur into one emotion. ''god you always knew how to surprise me and even after your gone your still doing so.'' suddenly I feel a soft warm feeling come over my cheek._

''_she says she'll always be here for you. Always. She wont ever stop loving you'' Melinda smiles gently. _

''…_Lilly has crossed over'' she added and I let myself give into the uncontrollable sobs that had been waiting to burst out. _

**floating right here  
****with you next to me  
****gazing at stars,  
****we drift silently **

''Melinda Lillian Truscott, Robbie Oliver Truscott, you have both made your mommas very proud. don't ever forget that ok, now you better go help uncle Oliver with the dishes. Ill see you both tomorrow'' the brunette smiles shifting slightly to a more comfortable position. ''thanks momma'' they both say before getting up and hugging their mother goodbye.

**late at night, the air was cool  
****we snuck into the swimming pool  
****I went under and you followed  
****let's not think about tomorrow **

Miley watched her children walk out. They had been the joy of her life after losing Lilly. They had done great things. Both did great at high school. Good attendance, good grades and plenty of friends. Robbie hadn't went to college, he instead rebelled, gone off and travelled for a couple years before coming back and working hard to get into the police force where he met his wife and settled down. He had 2 lovely children. Melinda on the other hand went to Yale, got all her degrees and was now a high school teacher herself. She had married her high school sweetheart much like her mother. After a year of marriage they had started there own family, eventually giving Miley 3 more grandchildren.

Miley Truscott had went on to live a happy full life. She had no regrets or complaints. As her children left she gave into her tired body and let her eye lids fall shut.

**everything is perfect now.  
****everything is perfect now.**

When the mature brunette had open her eyes they had been quickly pushed shut again by a bright light. As if the sun had risen in her room alone. Forcing her eyes to reopen. The shape of a body walk through the bright sun like light. ''hey miles'' the voice rang in her ears. So familiar. So beautiful. So prefect. ''Lilly?'' Miley pushed her body up, stepping out of the bed. Catching her reflection in the mirror across from her bed, she didn't see the woman who'd fallen asleep through exhaustion, her once mature older face gone. Instead she was a young again. The way she looked with Lilly. The way she wished to always look. ''told you I'd be waiting, didn't I?'' the blonde smiled taking her wife's hand.

**everything is perfect now (I held my breath)  
****everything is perfect now (you held my hand) **

''oh my god Lilly. I've missed you so much'' with that she wrapped her arms round the smaller blonde before pulling her into a passionate kiss. ''its time miles.'' Lilly smiled braking the kiss. ''for what?''

''for forever baby'' with that the blonde tighten her grip on her wife's hand.

**everything is perfect now (moving away)  
****everything is perfect now (further from land) **

A sudden relief washed over Miley. A feeling that everything. Everyone. Would be ok. Slowly she walked side by side with the love of her life towards the bright powerful light that had seemed to become calmer.

**everything is perfect now (the stars were bright)  
****everything is perfect now (the water clear) **

They were just reaching the light when Lilly stopped. ''I've missed you so much too baby, ready?'' with that she placed her hand across the brunettes chest. '' nervous?'' she asked feeling a rapid heart beat. Proof that they weren't dead and gone. Just moving onto a whole new part of life. ''not at all. Being near you always made my heart beat like that'' Miley smiled looking deep into the blue eyes she had missed so much.

**everything is perfect now (I felt your heat)  
****everything is perfect now (as you swam near) **

With one last kiss they both started slowly walking into the light. Together again. Forever this time. For always this time.

****

everything is perfect now.

**hope you enjoyed. let me know please? :) **

**much love xxxx**


End file.
